Gutair Gury
by superjwren329
Summary: Inspired by a contest of Gutair Hero II with my entire family, I ended up typing this small fic around two of my characters, a copy of Gutair Hero VII and...well...all hell breaks loose. Read and review!


Guru of the Gutair (Inspired by the heavy metal of Gutair Hero II. Specificly 'Six' by All that Remains)

"Another boring, rainy day on Mobius and we're stuck inside. The training facility's screwed over and needs repairing, Joshua's ship isn't fit to fly right now and military missions are at an all-time low. Damn, I'm bored. Might as well play some riffs on my gutair to pass the time. I've got nothing better to do...And if I'm lucky, I'll annoy the heck out of someone." Zac smiled, brightening up at that possibilty.

The first few notes came out awkwardly before he realised the gutair was out of tune...and not plugged into the surround sound system. If he was going to do this properly, he was going to do it in style. Either that or annoy everyone with enough noise to the point that standing out in the rain would be more preferable. A sly grin crept across his face before he began to jam. A flawless series of riffs blarred out of the speakers, echoing through the HQ and giving those who were still asleep.(i.e. Sugar, David, possibly Rowan since he's lazy and would sleep in.) a very startling awakening.

Before he could begin the next part of his jam, the door to the Rec room swung open and Joshua was standing in the doorway with an interesting 'Game' cover in his hand. A picture of a several people jamming on gutairs was on the cover, with the words, Gutair Hero VII scrawled on the top. Giving a loud laugh of contempt and turning away, Joshua walked over the video game console and placed the disk inside.

"Are you sure you don't want to jam with me? I'd say we wouldn't do too bad if we did a co-op mode." Joshua offered, holding up a spare gutair controller.

Zac looked at Joshua with a 'Spare Me' look and scoffed. "Joshua. Do you seriously expect me to waste my time with that toy? I'd be able to kick this game's butt on my own since we ALL know how legendary I am with a REAL gutair." Zac mocked.

Joshua raised an eyebrow and folded his arms as the title screen loaded up. Instead of selecting 'Single Player', however, he forced the other controller into Zac's hands, picked Duel mode and forcefully made him choose the Expert Mode, while he did the same. A glint in his eyes, he smiled.

"Alright then! We'll see if your Gutair skills can top my Gaming skills! Loser has to go on a date with thier 'girlfriend.' And before you wonder how that's bad, the winner gets to make thier night a living nightmare. As in choosing the place for dinner, the movie to watch and other stuff." Joshua smirked.

"Hah! I've got nothing to lose! Not having a girl who's trying to cling to me means I could lose on purpose, but since I'm going to prove my point, your so scre-" Zac started.

"Don't play games with me! I saw you going out on a date with one of those girls in your squad earlier this month! Now unless you want to have one terrible of a night, I suggest you bring your best, Zac! I'm not going to hold back! The pain for him wouldn't be the date, it'd be the beating I'd get from the other two for not picking them." Joshua laughed.

"Then you shouldn't have suggested the idea in the first place!" Zac smiled as the loading screen came up on the the television

"I don't intend to lose, Zac! Now shut up and let's see what you've got!" Joshua shouted at the top of his lungs, turning up the surround sound system to 'Full Blast', hooked up the console and glanced at the television screen, aligning his fingers with the buttons on the controller.

As the 'blobs' came streaming down towards them at a blistering pace, both had thier fingers moving at an amazing rate, sliding up and down to reach the 'fret' that was out of reach while pushing the 'Whammy' bar to get that little extra Star Power. Halfway through the song, Joshua was in front with a multiplier of x4 before sweat got into his eyes and missed a note, made worse when Zac activated his Star Power and his multipler jumped from x3 to x6, then quickly to eight, closing the gap and actually over-taking him.

[Not reeling! I'm strong!!!]

Desperately reaching for the Select button that would activate his own Star Power, Joshua's multipler was only x2 but managed to crawl up to a x4 thanks to the power and just managed to claw enough points in to get make the match a tie. Both stared at the screen in disbelief as they both saw they'd hit EVERY note except for one, both in a different part of the song. Giving a sigh of relief and slumping down onto the lounge, Joshua saw Zac select another song.

"What are you doing?! We're done!" Joshua managed to croak, sweating from the effort it had taken to pull of a tie.

"Neither of us won, so this is going to keep going until I've proven that I'm better! Now get up! If you're so tired after that, we'll take it down a notch and put it on Hard." Zac offered, managing to hide that he was feeling a bit of fatigue himself.

Clumsly grabbing his controller and standing up, Joshua looked as Zac picked a different song. An irritating choice, 'Shout at the Devil.' Considering the younger of the two had chosen a song the other wasn't adept at he KNEW this wasn't going to end well. Bracing himself for the humiliation that would soon follow, the elder brother tapped into his reserves of skill and got ready to play. The notes came streaming towards them again at a slightly slower pace, making it easier to hit the proper colors and timing it exactly right. Neither took thier gaze off the screen, feeling the fret buttons on thier controllers and pressing them without having to look.

The song came to a conclusion at last, after a few minutes of jamming and the results came up. Both stared in disbelief. Another tie?! Even though they hit every single note and activated thier 'Star Power' at different times, the tally was the same. For the next hour, unknown to them, the HQ was completely emptied as the others were unable to stand the sound any longer.

Six.

Surrender.

Ace of Spades.

Live and Learn.

What I'm Made Of.

Heart-shaped Box.

Free Bird.

Smoke on the Water.

After all these songs and more, the contest was still going, with no winner. Both were near the verge of collapse, Zac was leaning on the lounge for support, while Joshua was standing upright, if slightly unsteady and doing his best not to fall backwards. Sweat was making thier clothes stick to thier skin and the difficultly was now on Medium after an agreement that saw them both suggested it would be an easier diffculty that they'd screw up on.

Yet both were not willing to accept defeat. If one was to back down, the other would go through a complex explaination that they'd lost by 'default' or some other excuse and suffer later. Turning back to the television and looking at the last song load up, the display of the two characters, the stadium they were playing in (thank you Virtual Reality!) and the crowd that was cheering. Point tallys popped up and the brothers began to jam once more.

Both of them had missed a fair few notes, mainly from fatigue and trying to stop themselves from falling over. Yet as the song finally came to it's conclusion and the results screen was loading, a loud explosion could be heard from the console as it went up in a bang of smoke and fire. The brothers glanced at the smoldering machine, both silent for a few seconds before glaring at each other.

"I was the win"  
"Heck no! I easily w"  
"In your dreams, shor"  
"What did you just call me?!"

With that last remark, both brothers grabbed thier controllers and pushing thier obvious fatigue aside, began smashing them against each other, hoping to clobber thier sibling over the head. Of course, when the game console crashed to the ground, both brothers scrambled to unplug thier controller so they wouldn't be restricted to one spot because of the cord. This quickly turned into a long-range fight as they used the cords as whips.

"Hey! Stop playing dirty!" Zac yelled, leaping into the air bringing his gutair down.

Quickly stepping to the side and sweeping his own weapon across the ground, hoping to trip his sibling up but to no avail. The sound of glass quickly followed when he found the T.V...HIS T.V smashed into pieces. Both were staring with a wide-eyed look at the destruction the younger one had caused and Joshua quickly retaliated by throwing Zac's REAL gutair out the window. Anger was blazing in both thier eyes.

"You're so dead!"

Charging at each other, the controllers crashed together with enough impact that could've broken them...yet with advanced technology, controllers were one of the hardest substances in the Video Dimension, rivalling diamond and the rare piece of Joshua's leftover pizza. Small pieces of the material seemed to fly off from the impact as the two tried to force the other to let thier guard down, pushing the 'gutiars' into a more difficult lock.

Breaking apart before swinging the gutair around him and throwing it through the air at Zac, he rolled out of the way and charged at Joshua who apparently had let his guard down, only for him to hear the controller return like a boomerang and just managed to duck underneath it.

"That's cheating! No using the Force!" Zac pouted.

It didn't really matter anyway. In terms of size, it was the younger one who was only about a meter and an inch tall, while the other was 173 centimeters in height, or in simple terms, 1.12 to 1.73. Of course, that didn't really matter, either. Within another few minutes, half of the room had been badly damaged because there was quite a bit of shelter that the younger could use, while the elder one had to put up with being stuck in the open.

Letting out a blood-curdling yell, Zac leapt into the air and brought his gutair down once again, only to find it parried by Joshua...yet it had an unexpected effect. The floor underneath them began to crumbled for a few seconds, a nervous glance was shared between them before it crashed down onto the ground floor. Both landed gracefully despite the several meter fall and quickly looked at the destruction.

"You know, maybe we should quit before we destroy something else..." Joshua muttered.

"Backing down and letting me win?" Zac smiled.

"Never! Have at thee, brother!" Joshua shouted, lunging forward with his gutair as a rapier.

Deflecting the first blow and continuing thier clash down a corridor, the narrow walls made it difficult to make large, powerful swings unless they wanted thier weapon to crash against the wall. The one who was on the back foot changed occasionally, when one of the brothers leapt into the air, smashed the lightbulb to put the hall in temporary darkness before landing behind them...of course, having damn good reflexes meant it simply swapped positions of the two combatants.

Neither showed any signs of tiring as their fight began to speed up and they were now in the HQ's hanger, where the ships were stored. Leaping high into the air and clinging onto a wall with his incredible agility, Zac quickly saw Joshua jump after him and evaded by lunging to the other wall. Of course, no matter where one went, the other was close behind to the point where they were fighting in mid-air.

Totally absorbed in the battle, both were completely oblivious as they were now hurtling towards a window and didn't notice until they went clean through the panes of glass and outside into the rain, still airborne and flying over everyone who had evacuated the HQ earlier during Zac's gutair solo early in the morning.

"...Alright, which one of you suggested to buy that game console for them?" Seb asked, well aware something similar happened the last time the siblings had played a competitive game.

Everyone quickly turned to David who simply shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Okay, so if wasn't David who bought the game and gave it to Joshua, who did? Staring at each other with an accusing glare as the two brothers continued thier combat in the midst of the group, completely ignoring them, it was clear none of them had done this...then who?

Elsewhere, in a secret hideout...A certain caped villain dressed in black and wearing a powerful suit of armor smiled. Seems like his plan was working after all. Turning around, he shouted out; "Looks like you owe me fourty bucks, George!"

"Damn it!"

-The End?- 


End file.
